Battaglia di Honoghr
La Battaglia di Honoghr ebbe luogo nel 20 BBY. Il conflitto iniziò come una battaglia spaziale minore per poi passare ad un violento scontro a terra su piccola scala tra la Repubblica Galattica e gli indigeni Noghri. Battaglia La Gahenna, una nave separatista trasportante la Trihexalofina 1138, un diserbante tossico, era in viaggio per spargere la tossina su Naboo quando venne intercettata da una [[Nave d'Assalto classe Acclamator|Nave d'Assalto classe Acclamator]] sopra Honoghr. Entrambe le navi vennero gravemente danneggiate, lanciando un gran numero di capsule di salvataggio, ma l'incrociatore repubblicano riuscì a fuggire. La Nave Nucleo si schiantò sulla superficie di Honoghr, polverizzando la vetta più alta di una montagna, e cominciò a perdere nelle foreste il suo letale carico di diserbante. Il Noghri uccisero tutti i sopravvissuti e sparsero le loro armature attraverso i templi di Honoghr. Il Generale Jedi Rii'ke En venne inviato con un soldato clone per raccogliere delle informazioni sulla situazione della nave, della tossina e del suolo. Dopo tre giorni scoprirono che la nave si era schiantata e monitorarono la posizione della tossina grazie al loro pacchetto sensori, o SIP, nei pressi di un tempio Rakata. Li riferì della sua scoperta al Generale Secura e gli fu detto di aspettare i rinforzi. La coppia, tuttavia, venne avvistata e uccisa dai Noghri. Il Comandante Bly e una squadra di suoi cloni vennero assegnati ad Aayla Secura e il gruppo venne incaricato del recupero del pacchetto sensori. Avvicinataosi al tempio la squadra viene attaccata dai Noghri. Bly e Secura, gli unici sopravvissuti, si ritirarono nel tempio. Il Noghri lo chiusero, ma furono uccisi da Quinlan Vos con un blaster. L'arrivo tempestivo di Vos e del suo status ufficiale come traditore della Repubblica rese Bly diffidente nei confronti del Jedi, ma Secura garantì per il suo ex maestro, affermando che si stava semplicemente infiltrando nei piani di Dooku e che non fosse davvero caduto nel Lato Oscuro della Forza. Come segno della sua fedeltà Vos si offrì di aiutarli a recuperare il pacchetto sensori e disse che avrebbe detto a Dooku che era arrivato dopo il recupero da parte della Repubblica. Bly obbedì all'ordine di Secura di lavorare con Vos, che lui rispettò. Il trio si fece strada attraverso la parte centrale del tempio. Utilizzando la Forza, Vos tradusse i sigilli sulla volta della porta che avvertivano dell'esistenza di una trappola esplosiva impostata dai Noghri se la porta fosse stata aperta. Mentre apriva la porta Secura usò la Forza per per far arrivare il SIP direttamente nella sua mano. Incapaci di chiudere la porta, batterono in ritirata attraverso il percorso liberato da Vos. Arrivati alla nave di Vos quest'ultimo chiese il SIP alla ex apprendista, sostenendo che ne avesse bisogno per guadagnare la fiducia di Dooku. Quando Secura e Bly protestarono Quinlan disse che ne aveva bisogno per guadagnare la fiducia di Dooku e scoprire l'identità del secondo Signore dei Sith, ma la Twi'lek rifiutò di nuovo. Al che i due si scontrarono in un duello e Bly venne sbalzato via da Vos. Alla fine Vos disarmò Secura e minacciò la sua vita. Piena di rabbia, Secura cercò di sottolineare la caduta di Vos dal lato chiaro caduta al lato oscuro, e insistette che avrebbe dovuto ucciderla per ottenere il SIP. Vos, accecato dalla rabbia, stava per prenderla in parola quando Bly gli sparò alla spalla. Sparò parecchi più colpi, ma Aayla li bloccò con la sua lama, permettendo a Vos di fuggire. Conseguenze La coppia riportò il SIP alla Repubblica, ma Honoghr si era rovinato diventando un mondo inospitale ed ecologicamente distrutto. Comparse *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' Fonti * Heir to the Empire Sourcebook * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * "Guide to the Great Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 * The New Essential Chronology * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (Vedere "Gahenna") Categoria:Battaglie Categoria:Battaglie del Settore Kessel Categoria:Battaglie delle Guerre dei Cloni Categoria:Cultura Noghri